the 5 future youkai girls ON HOLD!
by jewel333
Summary: this is a story about my 5 oc's! its where they go back to the feudal era and meet the inuyasha group! plus sesshomaru, koga and inuyasha has joined forces! what will happen to the girls? find out! i do not own inuyasha! the rating will go higher!


The 5 future youkai girls

One day five 18-year-old girls are in school eating lunch. But what everyone doesn't know is that they are youkai in disguise. They were eating lunch at one huge table by their selves because they were the freaks, as some people would say, of the school.

One girl was named Mayumi because she is a master archer. She had long silky black hair with silver highlights. She was the shy, very patient, observant and intelligent one. She is a full-blooded Inu-youkai and could transform into her full dog form witch was as tall as a 50-story building. She could also control her beast when in her dog form and her dog form has 3 tails witch makes her a very rare breed. She had blue eyes that are as blue as the clear sky. She also had poison teeth when in her dog form and a poison whip in her human form. When she is not in school she carries 4 swords made for her fang and a quiver full of sacred arrows (she is NOT a miko) and a bow. When in her dog form her fur is silver with black spots and her eyes change from blue to red. She was wearing a white t-shirt that had a dog howling at the moon on it and wearing white knee length jeans. She also wore a necklace and bracelet with a blue crescent moon on them and wearing white flip-flops. She is the leader of the group

The second girl is named Mika because she is at her fullest power on the day the full moon appears but most people call her mystery. She is a full-blooded wolf youkai and she is second in command. When she is not in school she carries 4 ninja stars (sorry I don't know what they are called) and 2 swords made from her fangs. Her wolf form is half the size of Mayumi's and is colored brown with white spots. Her eyes are brown and she has silky black hair with light brown highlights. She is wearing the same shirt as Mayumi but brown and the design is blue and wearing brown jean shorts. She is also wearing brown fur boots, gloves and jacket and a necklace with a charm that looks like a wolf howling.

The third girl is named Kammi because she is in the lord bloodline. She is a full-blooded dragon youkai. She has a short temper and is a good fighter. Mika has light lime green eyes and had black hair with light lime green highlights. When she is not in school she carries 2 swords made from her fangs. She can control her beast side and still show emotion. When in her dragon form her scales are blue and her backbone scales and tales spikes are pink. Her claws are poisoned when wanted to be and her teeth are shaper than sharp and can cut into anything. Her eyes would change from green to blue with a red around the blue. Plus she could fly. She was wearing green jeans with a green shirt that has a red Chinese dragon as the design. She was also wearing green-scaled boots that has leather inside them and the same for the jacket. She is third in command and has a necklace with a Chinese dragon charm on it

The forth girl is named dark because she is a full-blooded kage youkai. She has black hair with blood red highlights. She can form into a shadow if necessary and control thing with shadows. She is also a ninja in training but is at the top of her class. Her eyes were black as night and she was wearing a black shirt and black jeans with black sneakers. Her hair pooled over her eyes making her look like a Goth girl, witch she was. When she is not in school she carries her shadow sword, ninja stars and daggers.

The fifth girl is named kitty because she is a full-blooded neko youkai. She had black hair with yellow highlights and her eyes were yellow and looked like cat eyes. She was wearing a t-shirt that had a tabby kitten on it and said 'you know you like me!' and she was wearing a yellow skirt. When she is not in school she carries 2 swords made from her fangs.

When the bell rang the five girls went to their lockers. Lucky for them their lockers were next to each other's.

"Hey what do ya'll have" said Mayumi

"Math" they all said

"Me too" their leader said

But suddenly they were all pulled into their locker with a blue light. When the light stopped they landed on top of each other and then their leader got up and saw a group with an angry hanyou pointing what looked like a fang at her. The girls got up and saw this and got their weapons out.

"Girls it's not necessary! I can take him on with out my swords!" Mayumi said with a smirk.

Mayumi's P.O.V:

He growled and swung his sword at me witch I stopped my both my hands. Everyone gasped and the girls and I heard them whisper

"Why isn't it burning her?"

"I don't know"

"Maybe she's human?"

"But how she stop a sword like that?"

I growled and jumped while letting the sword go and landed on the hanyous head. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Normal P.O.V:

"Well I guess he's out for a count!" Mayumi said with a victory smile "so who are you guys?"

"Well I'm Kagome and that's Inuyasha, Songo, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, Sesshomaru, koga, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Uh" kagome said while pointing to each person "so who are you five?"

"I'm Mayumi the leader of this group also a full bred Inu youkai!" she said to everyone including a now conscious inuyasha. "This is Mika the second in command and also a full bred wolf youkai! That's Kammi she's from a royal bloodline and is also a full-blooded dragon youkai! The girl in black is dark and she's a kage youkai! And the one in the kitty shirt is kitty and she's neko youkai!"

'Thank goodness we have our weapons' Mika thought

"Hey you with the white tail!" dark said in a dark tone that rivaled Naraku's keeping her hair hiding her face and turned at sesshomaru. He pointed to himself and she nodded. "Why are you sad and jealous?" she asked and he raised his eyebrows showing his shock as everyone gasped except the girls who looked at their nails disinterested. They knew what was happening and didn't try to stop it. She walked like she was dead over to sesshomaru and grabbed both his wrists. Everyone looked in horror as she lifted his hands making his hands high enough to where they were they were face level. She put her hands on his as her hands started to glow black she intertwined their fingers and said "he knew…he knew you would look for more power…when he died…he knew that you wouldn't look after inuyasha…that's why he gave inuyasha the passage way to tessaiga and gave the sword to inuyasha…he also thought you would use it for evil…every thing happens for a reason…" That's when everyone noticed they were floating in the air as she continued "you should not dwell on what has happened in the past but look ahead in the future…find love so that when you are reincarnated he or she will also find love…he knew you would be unhappy and emotionless… he is watching over right now…he says that if you look deep within you will find something that will help you on your journey… he says do you have someone to protect…if you do the sword will come out…now do you wish to make a deal?" as she said this a black shield went around them.

"And what deal would that be?" he said looking shocked and looked like he didn't believe her.

"If you continue to feed me I will let the pain go away," she said

"What do you mean feed?"

"By feed I mean your dark emotions. I feed on any emotion like anger, despair, disappointment, sadness any thing that's like those I will feed off of and when I feed those emotion will go away as soon as I start. But when the emotions stop I will stop feeding and the emotions will still probably still come back. When you know I'm feeding your hands will glow black. So what do you say?"

"How long will this last and does it matter how far apart we are?"

"When ever you're ready to quit the deal and no, no matter where I am or where you are I will feed because the deal will make a feeding bond between us"

"Let me think for a second"

"Take all the time you need"

With the group,

"What the hell is happening in there!" inuyasha yelled at Mayumi

"She is making a deal with him"

"And what deal is that"

"The same one she made with us"

"And that is?"

"She feeds off of bad emotions! Hear is what she is saying:

"_**Now do you wish to make a deal?" as she said this a black shield went around them.**_

"_**And what deal would that be?" he said looking shocked and looked like he didn't believe her.**_

"_**If you continue to feed me I will let the pain go away," she said **_

"_**What do you mean feed?"**_

"_**By feed I mean your dark emotions. I feed on any emotion like anger, despair, disappointment, sadness any thing that's like those I will feed off of and when I feed those emotion will go away as soon as I start. But when the emotions stop I will stop feeding and the emotions will still probably still come back. When you know I'm feeding your hands will glow black or it will rain a soothing rain not to hard and not to soft. So what do you say?"**_

"_**How long will this last and does it matter how far apart we are?"**_

"_**When ever you're ready to quit the deal and no, no matter where I am or where you are I will feed because the deal will make a feeding bond between us."**_

"_**Let me think for a second"**_

"_**Take all the time you need"**_

"Does that make you feel better?" Mayumi asked everyone as they stared at the big black bubble.

"He has accepted" the 4 girls said as they felt the bond twist

"What the hell do you mean he has accepted?" inuyasha yelled

"He is now in our bond" Mayumi said as the bubble landed on the ground and it burst into sparkles. They saw rain clouds over their heads and it started to rain but only to have the girls and sesshomaru wet.

"Ah sweet food!" she laughed an evil laugh that rivaled Naraku's.

Sesshomaru started to feel calm for once.


End file.
